With rapid development of mobile Internet, a growing quantity of electronic devices (such as mobile phones and tablet computers) can share tiles (such as pictures and videos) with each other. For example, a user may select some pictures on a mobile phone A, enable Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, find an object to be sent, and send these pictures to a specified mobile phone B by means of Wi-Fi or Bluetooth. A user of the mobile phone B needs to confirm reception of the pictures shared by the user of the mobile phone A. If the mobile phone B confirms reception, the mobile phone B saves the pictures. It can be learned that in the prior art, a method for sharing a file between two electronic devices is very complex, so a user needs to perform many operations in the method, resulting in low efficiency of sharing a file between the electronic devices, and reducing a capability of intelligent interaction between an electronic device and the user.